There exists a definite need for cold drinks, especially in a hot climate during long journeys in the hot summer months. Many motor-cars are equipped with air-conditioners, and the cooling capacity of these is quite large. The present invention provides rapid cooling means for beverages for use in a motor-car equipped with an air-conditioner.